Cheek
by whatamItyping
Summary: Lucy grabs some tea to celebrate solving that quadruple homicide, and runs into an unexpected face. Based on the prompt: what happens when Potty Prof and Lucy are alone?


A triumphant smile beamed across the young Detective Constable's face as she made her way back to the Mystery Room. An excellent cuppa was just the ticket to celebrate after that flummoxing case was solved. Of course, the culprit were still out there somewhere, but she supposed there were plenty of reasons to still feel proud about that hard bit of detective work they did. Hardly anything to go on when her and the Prof got the case, but somehow he had solved it in a quick fashion anyway, with her just figuring it out just behind him of course.

As Lucy neared the office, she spotted the Commissioner exiting the room. Preoccupied he obviously were too, didn't even throw her a glance as he walked by in thought. Huh, the Commissioner must've been worried about the Jigsaw copycat still on the loose; she knew she was. Those murders sickened anyone sane with the gruesome deaths of the victims, and the perp were still at large. It made her blood boil, it did.

"Oi Prof'!", Lucy called out while carefully entering the room with the tea, "I know I said I were leaving earlier, but I brought us some tea! In honor of all our 'ard work despite not nabbing the lass in the end!" No response, and the lights were dimmer than normal. Odd, she could've sworn that the Prof never left. Setting down the tea, she scanned the office for signs of the inspector. "Ey Prof?"

"Baker." Her blood ran cold as she whipped around to see two golden eyes glaring at her from behind messy red hair. This weren't good. Potty Prof stood between her and the door, a fact of which she were sure he knew. No chance to book it like Florence wisely suggested cases before, and advice Lucy keenly desired to follow. True, he hadn't done nothing when he came out that one time with just her and Justin, but this were different. No 'ol friends' of his stood in for back up. It were just her and him.

"Has the concept of _not_ yapping so that all of London can hear you ever occur to cross your mind?" he spat, and suddenly Lucy became acutely aware of the currently resting tongue residing in her mouth.

"I- I were not being that loud," she huffed to disguise the intense bout of nervousness that internally racking her mind, "What're you even doing out anyway? We already solved everything on our own, and sorry to disappoint, but there's no criminal for ya today!" His sudden bark of laughter made her visibly flinch, and oh, she hated herself for it. This were no time to be showing any weakness.

"I _hate_ to disappoint you constable, but I can come out whenever I damn please," Alfendi shot back, his unsettling aura only growing stronger. Lucy frowned, she never heard him use that kinda language before. Aye, bad omens about the situation were piling up by the second. "Besides, I was just taking a trip down memory lane." Holding up the file for the four murders they had just investigated, his smirk grew wildly. "A chilling scene was it not?" Suppressing a shudder, she simply nodded.

"Aye it were a terrible thing; I still can't wrap my head around why someone would do it to b' honest."

"Hmph, another fault of yours then-"

"Hey! That ain't fair! I'd hardly call that a-"

"But I scarcely blame you for it; it's just like all the other simple minded idiots masquerading as detectives around here." He continued, ignoring her outburst of protest. "Besides you weren't there after the first cases actually happened, when we started realizing that these were just pale shadows in comparison the true ruthlessness and melodrama that the killer could really pull off." He laughed again, tossing the file to the floor beside him. "Now those cases were truly masterpieces and marvels."

"Masterpieces my foot!" Lucy became more peeved by the second, "They're down right 'orrible! Ain't nowt to be admiring about 'em like you do all the time!" There were just no understanding this side of the Prof at all! Sure he had gotten them out of more than one scrape during their cases together, and she had to admit it was nice having 'im in her corner when confronting the crooks, but this infatuation with atrocious murders were impossible to comprehend. The constable stomped her foot in frustration. "Don'tcha care about th'folks that died because of 'em?!" All she were met with was a quizzical glare from her boss, and just as she began to think she had pushed too far, he started chuckling lowly.

"You're as gutsy as ever aren't you?" the inspector remarked, amusement plain on his face, "That's good. For a second there I thought you had lost your edge; it's nice to know your nerves of steel haven't rusted away-" The words 'because of my appearance' remained unsaid, though Lucy knew what he were driving at… she thought anyway, and she weren't quite sure she appreciated the compliment. "You'll find them necessary one day, I'm sure." The tone of his voice seemed to subtly imply a threat, but by'eck if she knew half of what Potty meant most of the time anyway!

"So issat it? Were this some sort of game to test my guts or summat?" She crossed her arms in defiance. "I'll thank ya very much to knock it off. I don't need any approval from the likes a you!" This fellow had some real nerve 'imself; she give 'im that much!

"Hah, think whatever you damn please, Baker," The inspector replied, his amusement unphased by her cheek, "But remember, just as that pluck of yours is an asset, it can just as easily lead to your demise as well." Suddenly his face darkened exponentially, as his voice slipped into an almost guttural growl. Another chill went down her spine as he stared her down with an almost unbelievable amount of scrutiny, bitterness flashing in his eyes. Then, he were gone.

"… Prof, you okay?" The assistant took a cautious step toward her mentor whose eyes had suddenly softened and grown weary.

"Ah, yes Lucy… I'm.. fine." Alfendi sighed, pushing his hair back into place. "I'm… sorry about that." He visibly bit back the word 'again', and Lucy relaxed.

"It's fine!" she chimed trying to ease any guilt he might've felt, weren't his fault, "Like I said, I'm getting used to it now. Oh here! I brought you a cuppa." Finally, she handed over her delivery. "That oughta put sum wind back in your sails!"

"Thank you Lucy, I think it will. That and some rest anyway…"

"Then you 'ead on home! I'll close up shop here, not a problem at all." A small smile cracked on his face, weary as the inspector was.

"If you insist-"

"Aye, I do!" She nodded earnestly, hands finding her way to her hips. "'S been a long day and a tough case! ya need to take care of yourself!"

"Alright then, I'll go. And Lucy?"

"Yeah Prof?"

"Thank you again. I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome!" A swell of warmth and pride rose up in her chest, as she closed up the Mystery Room that day. Aye, it were days like today that made the whole job worth it.


End file.
